The Chosen King
by N.a.brun
Summary: A traitorus army attacks... A king falls...A white whitch needs a drop of blood... A son of Adams blood... And she will do anything to get it. rated K plus for blood. Set in early Golden age. Updates every week. Set between LWW and PC. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Attack

_Cair paravel; His home._

_Lucy, Edmund, Susan; His family._

_Aslan; His King._

_Those were the reasons that he fought. Those were the reason he lived._

**_oOo_**

They had come in the night.

Slinking through the trees and bushes. Slowly surrounding the beautiful castle of Cair paravel. They had waited until the army had left, to settle a dispute between archenland and tashban. Then they had struck, like a serpent in the night.

They rushed at the castle; armed with all sorts of terrible torture weapons. They pounced like a cat upon an unsuspecting mouse.

Soon the courtyard and the pavilion were full of terrible havoc. The enemy had a good-sized fighting force which quickly filled the space. But the narnians fought bravely.

King Edmund and Queen Susan were at the back of the fighting making sure no enemy got in to the castle, and Queen Lucy was inside tending to the wounded.

The High King Peter was in the thick of the fighting. He had grown in the art of swordsmanship and now he was mercilessly striking down the enemy that dared attack his castle.

Soon it seemed the battle was nearly won. The rebellions forces were much less in number then they had been at the begining of the attack. All seemed over when two things happened.

First: King peter was about to bring his sword down upon a dwarf who seemed to be leader of the attack.

Second: A wounded minotaur crept up behind Peter with a sword in hand.

The Dwarf smiled as High King Peter's eyes widened and he gasped; dropping his sword.


	2. The plan

Edmund.

He heard Peters scream; when he was just half way across the courtyard. Edmund quickly felled the last warrior and ran forward; stumbling many times over the masses of bodies.

He turned the corner just in time to see the minotaur pull the sword out of peters back. Peter collapsed and the dwarf quickly picked up peters sword and held it to his throat at the sight of the approaching Narnians. The miontaur however kelled over dead; having used its last breath to stab peter.

"Don't come any closer!" The dwarf yelled in a hoarse voice.

The line of narnians stopped with Edmund and Susan at the lead. The dwarf leered at them. "Wouldn't want to see your brother dead would ye?" He asked tantalizingly and he pressed the blade into peter's throat so little beads of blood appered; sparkling like rubies.

"Stop!" Edmund yelled. His face white as snow. Susan had a arrow on the string of her bow. It was pointed at the dwarf's heart. "What do you want?" Edmund called in a hopeless voice.

The dwarf eyed Susan warily and called out: "Tell the little lady to put down her bow."

Edmund nodded at susan and she slowly lowered her aim.

"I want safe passage out of narnia."

Edmund nodded again. "We grant you that. No one will lay a hand upon you until you leave narnia. I swear it by the great lion aslan."

"Good, then i shall take my leave."

The dwarf clambered up, with the sword still upon peters neck he started walking backwards; Dragging peter with him.

"Leave the High king here." Edmund commanded, his eyes flashing with sudden fear.

The dwarf put on a simpering girly face. "Hmm... I think not."

Edmund's fear turned to rage as he began to rush at the dwarf. But Susan held him back.

The dwarf cackled. "Temper Issue eh King Edmund? To bad you'll never see your brother again or else you'd be able to tell him."

Edmund quickly mastered his anger and allowed himself to think clearly. Suddenly a plan formed in his mind.

"Wait there dwarf. I have good and loyal steed that you may ride to your destination."

The dwarf nodded and stopped backing away. Edmund quickly sprinted to the stables.

**oOo**

The stables were musty and they rang with the cries and whinnys of the horses and an acasional unicorn. However he wasn't looking for any of these. He went straight to the place where the royal horses were kept.

Their was first lucy's loyal pony, Arabelle as she had named her. Then came Susans mighty pinto with strong legs and a soft heart. Her name was called sally.

Then their was the beautiful unicorn that belonged to Peter. His name was Thomas after their father.

And finally Edmund's own horse. He was a Strong mare with blue eyes sparkling like sapphires (they painfully reminded edmund of peters eyes at this moment) His name was phillip.

Thomas quickly spotted him. "Why hello your majesty, I have been anxious to go on a gallop through the fields a way out from here. Do you think you can convince The high king to take me?"

"Not right now thomas. I'm sorry but there is kind of a problem with King peter at the moment."

Thomas imediatly looked worried. "Is my most gracious King ill?"

Edmund ignored him. _He had to hurry_. He untied phillip's reins and led him out of the stall. "You seem troubled your majesty." Phillip said kindly. "Yes, I am greatly."

Edmund hurriedly explaned what had happened with the attack and peter being possible gravely wounded. "Where do i come in to all this sire?" Phillip asked excitedly (He was always eager for an adventure).

"You must play the part of a dumb beast. You must let the dwarf ride you with king peter. Once they reach wherever their going you must run back here as fast as you can and report what you've seen. And please try to slip this to peter somehow."

King Edmund slipped a small vile of a pure white liquid into a unseen pocket in Phillips bridal. Edmund kissed phillips mane and whispered. "Good luck."

**_oOo_**

Edmund gently led phillip out to where the dwarf was standing with peter. As Edmund approached he saw how bad peterreally was. He was pale as death and he had lost alot of blood. If fact he was surrounded by a pool of it. His usually tawny mane of golden hair was thick with sweat and matted with blood. Not to mention a crusted over cut on his throat were the sword had cut into it.

"Stop staring boy, and give me the horse."

Edmund gulped and handed over the reins. The dwarf grunted as he lifted peter up onto Phillips back and clambered up himself. Suddenly Peter started moving around and a groan escaped his lips. Peters eyes met edmunds for a brief moment. His eyes were full of pain and fear. Then the dwarf knocked him on the head with the hilt of the sword and his heacd lolled back to the side.

Edmund grimaced as the dwarf rode off. Out of the gates and into the forest. Edmund stood there until phillip was completely out of sight. Then he turned around and walked back to the others.

"Follow them." He ordred pointing at two sparrows. They took off imediatly.

"Edmund what are we going to do?" Susan asked tearfully. As they walked back to the castle to tell the terrible news to everybody inside.

"We will wait for Phillip to return. Then i will be off."

**THANKS FOR READING! to my loyal readers this is going to be an epic story, i can tell you that much. Next update will be some time from saturday to wednesday. Or sooner. Please leave a review its what keeps this story running! :D**

**N. a . brun :)**


	3. Waves

Cair_ paravel; His home._

_Lucy, Edmund, Susan; His family._

_Aslan; His King._

_Those were the reasons that he fought. Those were the reason he lived._

**_oOo_**

"My king... Please wake up!"

"..."

_"My side... It hurts so much... why does it hurt?"_

_"_You were wounded my king. You were stabbed in the back. It Is pretty bad."

_"E-edmund? W-where are t-the girls?..."_

_"_I am not Edmund sire. I am phillip; his horse."

"_Oh...P-phillip... What of cair paravel? Has it been c-captured?"_

_"_No my lord. Your family is safe. Though i am afraid you're not."

Peter struggled for a moment and then opened his eyes. He was in a clearing. It was a beautiful starlit night, peter's mind was still a little groggy but he could tell they were somewhere on the outskirts of Narnia, and near the sea to. He could hear the familiar sound of the water going in and out in and out...

Peter's head started to nod forward as he thought of the waves.

"No sire you mustn't do that. You have to stay awake."

A soft muzzle gently nudged his cheek over and over again until peter shook himself and looked back up at Phillip. Thats when peter noticed he could not could not move his arms. But before his question could be asked Phillip quickly murmured: "I am going to start biting these ropes off you. It might hurt a little bit, but you mustn't make a sound. The dwarf is sleeping right over there." Phillip gestured to the right. For the first time peter noticed the light of a dying fire and a small bundle of fur with peters own sword lying a hands length away from the pile of blankets. Two sparrow remains were sitting on a spigot above the fire.

A question suddenly flashed through peters mind.

"Phillip?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Why are you here? If my memory is not as damaged as my side then I would believe that you should be in the stables of Cair paravel."

Phillips eyes twinkled In the darkness. "It was your brother my liege. He a charged me with playing a dumb horse and letting the dwarf ride up me until we get to his destination. I am to find out all that I can and then when we get to where ever we're going, I am to bolt away and to run back to home as fast as I can and tell King Edmund of the news."

Peter dwelled proudly for a moment on his brothers wit before asking: "Have you found anything?"

The first rope promptly snapped and Phillip quickly uttered,

"I have your majesty. The dwarf has a tendency to talk to himself and it has been a full day since we have left. The dwarf and his army were rouge narnians. He kept muttering about a queen and how her rule was the best thing that had ever happened to Narnia. Apparently we are not going all the way back to their realm. But too the eastern sea where a ship of their employ is them pick him up and take you back to where they came from."

Peter thought this over for a moment but seeing a problem he asked,

"But what do they want with me?"

"I do not know sire. But I have discovered that the dwarf is in the employment of somebody called Jadis."

Peter took a quick intake of breath. "What?! That's Impossible!" He whispered with all the quietness he could muster.

The second rope at that moment snapped and before Phillip could reply Peter quickly slipped out his right arm to slide the rest of the bonds off. But before he could; moving his arm set off a terrible chain reaction.

When he pulled on the rope, it tightened around his abdomen and he let out a painful gasp. That however spooked Phillip which made him stumble back into the embers of the fire; and that caused Phillip to rear up in pain and a small white vile slipped out of his bridle and shattered on the ground.

Unfortunately the dwarf woke at this and he started yelling frantically when he saw Phillip. He gave peter one last sad look before bolting into the trees. The dwarf followed Phillip, and didn't come back for several minutes.

Peter however just sat there in stunned silence. Until the dwarf came back, mumbling and grumbling.

"Useless king." He muttered as he approached. "You lost me my horse."

And with those words he swung up his spiked toed boots and kicked peters stomach as hard as a dwarf could.

But Peter? He the darkness swallow him once again.


	4. Tears

_Cair paravel; His home._

_Lucy, Edmund, Susan; His family._

_Aslan; His King._

_Those were the reasons that he fought. Those were the reason he lived._

_**oOo**_

This was the moment Edmund was dreading. He had doddled as long as he could. Even taking upon himself the task of explaining what had happened to the returned army; led by a (Now solum) Oreius.

But now he was being dragged into the castle by a furious looking Susan who had found out what he had done. The infirmary was up a tall winding staircase, at the top of the tallest tower (so to be out of reach of any attackers).

No news of the battle had reached the infirmary yet. So as Edmund entered Lucy looked up from her work; her eyes full of worry. She murmured a few words to the leopard she was tending to and ran over to Edmund, grabbing him in a tight embrace.

"Has the castle been taken? Are the army back? Has-has.." she trailed away as Edmund put a finger over her lips and muttered: "Breath Lu."

Lucy nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "We won. Their army has been almost completely deafeted. Their leader escaped."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "Well thats good." she said turning to get back to the wounded. But Edmund clasped her shoulder tightly. Imediatly Lucy's Face turned into a mask of worry.

"Edmund? Is there something wrong?" Edmund gulped. "Well you see Lucy... Peters been wounded. He was stabbed in the back." Lucy's eyes widened.

"I'll go fetch my cordial then. Where is he?" Edmund shook his head unable to talk.

"Edmund where is he?" Lucy asked more frantically.

"He isn't here." Edmund finally managed to croak out; his voice filled with desperate emotion. Lucy cracked a worried smile, "Its kind of obvious he isn't in the infirmary."

Edmund shook his head tears sparkling in his eyes; willing Lucy to understand. "He isn't in the castle. He was taken, by their leader." Lucy stood stock still. Suddenly she glared at Edmund. "Your lying! You have to be lying! Peter is downstairs right now in his rooms!" And with that she sprinted out of the room. Tears streaking down her face.

Edmund pulled his knees up to his chest and just let the tears flow.

_Oh peter, where ever you are I will find you._


	5. forgiveness

_Cair paravel; His home._

_Lucy, Edmund, Susan; His family._

_Aslan; His King._

_Those were the reasons that he fought. Those were the reason he lived._

**_oOo_**

He wouldn't eat. He wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't leave balcony. His eyes swept the land constantly searching the land for any sign of a horse. But he dared not hope for a rider.

It was the late afternoon of the second day from Phillips departure. Dusk was just beginning to fall, as Edmund stood sentry overlooking the rolling hills of Narnia. He heard the door open and close behind him and a soft voice spoke: "Sire, it is at Queen Susans request that you would come to dine with her and Queen Lucy."

Edmund turned to look apprehensively at a small snow leopard who stood in the door frame. Edmund knew this snow leopard.

Peter had found him on a hunting trip. Scared and alone he was invited warmly to join the hunting party, and when they had returned home, peter had taken him in as a personal helper; training him in law and court. He named him Scalerm after an ancient prophet.

"Not now scalerm. I can't face them now."

Scalerm nuzzled his hand knowingly. "I understand. I miss him too sire." And with that he was gone.

A half an hour past resulting in no more disturbances in the landscape exept for the sun slowly sinking below the trees. Then (quite unexpectantly) the door behind edmund opened and closed.

"I told you Scalerm. I'm not going."

But it was not scalerm who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder or hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear: "I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

Edmund silently stroked lucys head. "Its alright Lu, I forgive you." After a few minutes Lucy slipped her hand into his.

"Come dine with us Edmund. We all miss you."

Edmund submited meekly; having no defense for lucys puppy dog eyes. She lead him out of his room, and down the hallway.

They were crossing the courtyard when Edmund stopped short. "What?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Shh." He put a finger to his lips. "Do you hear that?"

Lucy strained her ears and her eyes widened. "Is that-?"

"Yes, I believe that is." Edmund said a smile playing on his lips. For at that moment a horse came galloping into the courtyard.


	6. I have failed

Phillip

His heart raced. His lungs felt like they were tearing. "Almost there. Almost there," He kept telling himself. He had failed. The High kings look of terror and pain swam in his vision as he galloped; Never stopping.

He had failed. 'No, you mustn't think that,' he thought as the towers of Cair Paravel shown in the dying sunlight over the tops of the of a trees.

Suddenly instead of soft turf under his hoofs hard cobble-stone paved the entry way up to the castle.

Phillip raced past the guard towers and into the courtyard. As he rounded a the bend, his heart skipped a beat. King Edmund and Queen Lucy were standing poised to walk into the palace.

A look of pure joy crossed over Edmunds face when he saw Phillip.

He lost his Kingly manner and ran to meet him, Queen lucy not far behind. Edmund embraced Phillip although you could clearly see his look was disappointed.

"Well phillip," He said after a minute of embrace. "What have you learned? Is peter ok? Did you give him the healing potion i gave you?"

Phillip did not meet his eyes. Edmund stroked his mane. "Phillip?" He said quietly.

At last Phillip looked up his eyes were full of desipare. "I am sorry. I have failed.


	7. Doubts

"I was forced to flee. And the vial smashed on the ground," Phillip said quietly. "I came back secretly, and I saw them loading the High King on to the ship."

Edmund stood frozen with shock, Queen Lucy stood quietly still behind him.

"I'm truely sorr-" Phillip started to say, but edmund held up a hand to stop him.

"You shouldn't be sorry," Edmund said gruffly. "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. You may return to the stables, we leave at first light."

Phillip bowed his head as though he wanted to say more, but he obediently trotted in the direction of the stables.

Edmund and Lucy stood silently for a few moments, taking coomfurt from each others presence but when lucy put a hand on Edmund shoulder he shied away from her.

"You should go Lucy." He said quietly.

"Edmund-"

"Please go," He said again. Lucy slowly turned away, and ran into the castle; not wanting Edmund to see her tears.

oOo

Edmund felt lost. He wanderd aimlessly, with no purpose in life. He walked where ever his feet took him.

He was in an dream-like state, one phrase kept repeating itself in his foggy mind. "Peter is gone. Peter is gone."

_The lion. What had he done? Had he protected Peter? No. Had he brought him back to safety? No. _

Edmund grew angrey as he thought these treacherous thoughts. _What had the lion done to protect any of us? _Edmund turned an unknown corner and imediately he felt a tremendous burst of light, warmth, and comfurt surrounding him; like a protecting shell. Then he felt ashamed.

A great voice spoke softly in his ear. "Edmund...do not doubt. Do not fear. I have a plan for you and your brother. He is safe, in my paw."

Edmund caught a glimpse of the beautyful shineing face of aslan before the bursting light had disappered and Susan and lucy were revealed on the other side of the corridor; with shocked looks on their faces.


End file.
